


Drive Him Crazy

by ShakeThatCocktail



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drunk Dancing, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff, Girl Power, Godammit 10k, Love Confessions, Making Out, Song Lyrics, Storms, Zombie Apocalypse, cabin fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakeThatCocktail/pseuds/ShakeThatCocktail
Summary: You plan to drive 10k mad with the help of whiskey and no pants while you're trapped during a storm





	Drive Him Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> The song is 'Me & U' by Cassie and it is a BANGER

"I'm going crazy, Addy," you groaned, staring up at the living room ceiling. You could hear the wind howling outside, and you and the red head jumped at a large thump against the outside wall vibrated through the house. The storm only seemed to be getting worse, and it'd already been two days. 

"You guys just haven't talked about it?" she asked, throwing a handful of pecans into her mouth. You were all lucky to be holed-up in such a stocked house. You shook your head.

"Nuh-uh. I don't know how to bring it up! I can't just go 'Hey, 10k, I'm sorry that I jumped you in a closet with a hoard of Zs outside because I was terrified we were gonna die but also cuz I really wanted to and I love your eyes ."

Addy gave you a look from the other end of the couch as she played with the frayed hem of your jeans.

"What? He has pretty eyes," you defended, and Addy shrugged. 

"Has he tried anything since?" she asked, and you shook your head again.

"Nope, I can barely make him look me in the eye. He even started talking to Murphy the other day when I started walking towards him!"

Addy grimaced. "Yikes," she said. "It's that bad?" 

"Yeah, and even though Warren paired us together in our room, and we've shared a bed in the past, he refuses to sleep in there! He sleeps down here with Doc."

It was quiet between the two of you for a few moments, besides the crunch of Addy's snack. "And when you guys were in the cupboard and it was getting heavy, was he getting into it too, or...?" She asked, and you nodded violently.

"Oh yeah, he was getting into it," you half-laughed, remembering the touch of 10k's hands grabbing your thigh like it was branded into your skin. "I think he's embarrassed, maybe?" You suggested, tugging at your earlobe. 

"That's probably it," Addy agreed. "He's not exactly had experience, has he?"

"Or maybe he doesn't like me and found the whole thing too awkward to deal with? Maybe it's like me with him- it was a spur of the moment thing, but it didn't mean anything to him except getting his first kiss before he would be killed?" You began to overthink, becoming paranoid. Addy placed a calming hand on your leg, gently shushing you with a pitiful look. You let out a groan of frustration, letting your head fall back to thump on the arm rest.

"We need to get him to make a move. We know you both like each other, you _know_ he does, but now it's his turn to prove it."

"How though?" you asked, raising your head with a dubious look. A sly grin tugged at Addy's lips, and it was infectious. "What?"

"We're gonna drive him mad, and you'll get a little revenge in the process," she promised.

\------

_"What do we do, 10k, what do we do?" You panicked, the two of you watching the hoard of zombies advance on you across the factory floor. He was out of rounds, and your machete was embedded in a Z's skull, impossible to yank out. The dark haired boy started to backup, lightly grabbing your arm so you'd follow._

_"Run," he said, "run now!" You both turned tail, weaving in between pieces of machinery, the growls of the Zs behind you sounding louder and louder. You skidded past a door way, pausing briefly to look._

_"10k! In here!" You called, ducking into the office. 10k followed suit. Your eyes landed on a double-doored cupboard. "We gotta hide," you stated breathlessly, and 10k nodded._

_"Get in!" He hushed as he held the door open, slipping in quickly after you in just enough time for the door to close and a wave of zombies to crash into the room. 10k quietly turned the lock on the inside of the door before turning to you. Standing face to face, with shelving digging into your backs, there was no more than a few inches of space between you and very little light. You were just able to make out the rise and fall of his chest and his chapped lips in the light that came through the crack in the door. Despite that your chest was heaving, you tried to make your heavy breaths as quiet as possible. You jumped, face screwing up in a fear at a loud bang to the cupboard door. 10k's hands immediately rested on your bare arms in comfort. "It's ok, it'll be ok," he whispered, barely audible over the roars and hisses and groans of the hoard. You could hear the edge in his voice._

_"10k," you whimpered, fearful, covering your ears to block out the noise. Your heart was racing, a mix of adrenaline, excitement, and sheer panic. 10k's hands tightened on you. Another bang on the door had you sag back into the shelves with a mewl, knees feeling weak, and 10k's arms went around your waist, holding you up and close. You burrowed into his chest, hearing his heart beating as fast as yours through his vest and t-shirt. You felt 10k's face press into the top of your head, lips moving silently. You pulled back to look up at him. "I don't want to die, 10k," you said, and you could feel the tears pricking at your eyes._

_"You're not gonna," he said, a hand coming up to cup your face as he shook his head, "I'm not gonna let you die in here." The slice of light cut across his sea green eye, and you could see the fear mixed with conviction._

_"We can't fight them off...we're alone," you choked out, a single tear._

_"The others will come," 10k promised, and another heavy bang to the door drew his attention, hand still cupping your cheek._ There was no way we're getting out alive, _you thought_ , we'll die together in here. 

_"10k," you said again, and he looked down expectantly. You didn't give yourself another second to think before you grabbed the front of his heavy vest and pulled him down so you could crash your lips against his. The desperation you felt was nothing short of soul-consuming, a deep hole inside you that needed to be filled but felt bottomless. 10k was still against you, shocked for a moment, before he responded hungrily, arm tightening around you and the hand on your cheek sliding into your hair. He tasted the desperation on your lips, and you tasted the masked fear on his. You held onto his jacket like it was the only thing keeping you alive, but pushed him away as far as you could, gasping for air. "I'm sorry," you breathed, "I...just needed to-"_

_10k surged forward to capture your lips again, backing you up into the shelf. His hand slid down your side and down your thigh, cupping it and pulling it up so it hooked over his hip. You let out a yelp of surprise, and he grinned against your lips. "Being close to death makes people do crazy things, huh?" he asked, voice low and hoarse. You kissed him with fervour in response, hands raking through his hair. This all felt like some terrible dream, like your brain was making up a memory of the thing you wanted most as you were slowly bitten to death and your humanity seeped out of the wounds._

_"Wasn't going...to go...here with you...without you...knowing that I..." you gasped between heady pecks, brain hazy around the edges, your thoughts feeling like they were pushing through tar. A hard suck to your bottom lip had you arching into 10k's body with a shaky gasp, the hand on the back of your thigh flexing. He kissed you deeply again, pressing the entire length of his body against you, and 10k swallowed your groan. The two of you were oblivious to the sound of the Zs outside the cupboard dying down, the undead disappearing one by one. You were too focused on the sound of 10k's breathing, the blood rushing in your ears, and you let out a surprised yelp when 10k dropped your leg and backed away as far as you could. You opened your mouth to ask him what the hell, but the cupboard door busted inwards towards you, and you let out a small scream, shielding yourself._

_"Darlin', it's us! It's ok!" Doc soothed, crowbar in hand, and you squinted as your eyes adjusted to the bright light. The rest of the group were surrounded by a sea of zombies lying at their feet. The other took in your messy hair, ruddy cheeks and wild eyes as panic, and Warren pulled you into a hug, smoothing your hair._

_"It's ok, sweetheart," she murmured. "You're ok." She let you go and you immediately moved to Addy's side, your friend immediately curling an arm around your shoulders while Mack gave you back your machete that he'd salvaged. "You ok, baby boy?" Warren asked 10k, and you watched him with wide eyes as he wiped at his bottom lip as he shouldered his empty gun, looking at his finger as if he could physically see traces of you on it._

_"I'm good," he said, accepting an arm pat from your leader, red faced. "Let's get out of here."_

_Not once did he look at you as you all continued to search the factory._

\------

The whole group was crowded around the radio on the dining room table, listening to Citizen Z's update. The weather wasn't going to be getting any better over the next few days he reported,and Addy shut the radio off.

"It's too depressing," she reasoned, looking at the raised eyebrows around the table. "We know we're stranded here for another few days." A sigh seemed to sweep through the group at the news, and they slowly dispersed, 10k and Doc staying at the table to finish their card game, the shooter flipping an ace of hearts between his fingers. He looked up briefly, and you darter your eyes away quickly, still gnawing on your thumb knuckle. The news was grim, and you were antsy to get on the move. You were sure you were getting Cabin Fever... _10k Fever?._ You rolled your eyes to yourself as you rolled against the corner wall and into the kitchen. Addy caught your hand as you walked through towards the living room, dragging you to the stairs. "You need to see what I found," she stated with a grin.

"What?" you asked, but she didn't answer, just keeping her hand in yours as she dragged you upstairs to one of the rooms. It was a bedroom, bed messy from where her and Mack had been sleeping in it. She flung open the wardrobe and took out two shirts, both plaid and in various patterns of grey and red. "Oookaaay..." Addy rolled her eyes at you in exasperation, flinging one of them at you, before heading over to the light wood dresser and opening a drawer. It looked like she'd taken things out, but when she turned back around her hands were behind her back.

"Take your pants off," she commanded, and you raised a surprised eyebrow.

"Y'know I look nothing like Mack, right?" you said, and Addy rolled her eyes again, this time with a smile on her face. She took her hands out from behind her back, a scrap of black fabric hanging from each hand. You looked at them, then the shirt in you hand, and Addy's idea clicked. "Oh!" you exclaimed, and Addy nodded, grinning widley. _Genius_.

\------

"Is there another bottle of that?" Addy asked as she leaned around the dining room doorway the next evening, jerking her head at the bottle of whiskey in the middle of the table. She serrupticiously kept her bottom half hidden behind the wall. All the boys were sat around it, playing cards in hand. The bottle was nearly half empty. When you came around Addy's shoulder, 10k's eyes immediately dropped to his cards, cheeks flushing. 

"There's more bottles in the cupboard," Mack said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder. Addy flashed him a sweet smile before he pulled out two more bottles and walked them over to you, giving you both a wink before heading back to the table. The heavy glass felt strangely comforting in your palm.

"Ready for some revenge?" she asked quietly, and 10k looked up in interest as you left the room laughing. 

The boys were halfway through their fourth game when the music from the other room started. There was a techno beat, but a breathy, sultry female voice. They ignored it, just enjoying it as background music. It only became hard to ignore when the giggling started. 

"What're those girls doing?" Doc asked, curious, turning his head to look over his shoulder in the direction of the living room. Mack slapped a hand down on 10k's shoulder as he took a swig from the whiskey bottle.

"Cmon 10k, let's check it out," he said, standing. 10k looked up at him, a strange look on his face. "It's probably nothing," Mack soothed, "the girls just got the stereo working again, that's all."

"Then why are we going to check it out?" 10k asked, serious, and Mack deadpanned him. 10k took the bottle from Mack, deciding it best to go, and took his own swig before standing. Mack casually led his friend to the archway that linked the dining room to the kitchen to the living room, and smirked when he watched 10k's jaw drop as he watched you and Addy dancing in the middle of the floor, front to back, in just oversized shirts you'd found upstairs and your panties. 

_I WAS WAITING FOR YOU TO TELL ME YOU WERE READY/I KNOW WHAT TO DO, IF ONLY YOU WOULD LET ME ___

____

____

The bottles in your hands were half empty, and you salaciously ran your tongue across your smile as yours and Addy's hips moved in tandem to the pre-Z banger, part of your forgetting you were on a mission to drive 10k mad and just having a good time. The sultry voice and beat made your hips swing by themself, your mind just along for the ride, and you planned to use that to your advantage.

"Wow," Mack grinned, looking over at 10k. "Amirite?" he asked, but 10k didn't respond, his eyes moving on you as you moved, watching your hand ghost across your bare thigh to Addy's, the redhead burying her face in your hair. "Y/N, just remember that's my girlfriend," Mack chided, as he walked into the room and you laughed, running a hand through your messed up hair. Getting a little carried away, you rolled your hips before dropping to the floor in a perfect squat, feeling the bottom of your shirt billow out before you shot back up, rolling your hips more. You knew that if 10k was looking (you knew he was), he would've seen a peak of the lace edging of your new panties.

"Did you know she could move like that, Mack?" Addy asked, backing up, eyes flicking over to 10k in the doorway. His eyes were wide and he wasn't moving, Adam's Apple bobbing violently as he watched you shake your hips to the chorus. 

" _Here is where you wanna be_ ," you sung along, eyes intentionally dragging over 10k, lingering on his, before grabbing Mack's hand to spin him. Addy laughed in delight as he turned dutifully before fitting himself against your back and moving his hips relatively innocently in time with yours, hands resting lightly on your sides. Giggling, Addy pressed herself against Mack's back, sandwiching him between the two of you as you all moved in tandem.

"Shame there isn't another one of us," Addy called to the shooter, "you could be sandwiched, too."

"It's honestly great," Mack reported with a grin. 

10k stared, cheeks a deep red. "Uhhhh..." was all he could get out as he watched you sing along, eyes closed. 

" _Baby, I'll love you all the way down/ Get you right where you like._ "

"I'm gonna go back to the game," he stuttered out, disappearing quickly. You turned your head over your shoulder to look at Addy, who offered a thumbs up.

"I think it worked," she said, and you and Mack laughed. 

"Are you guys gonna keep dancing?" he asked, looking between the two of you. "Cuz if so, can I stay right here?"

Addy smacked him on the chest as he laughed, and you took a step back so you collapsed onto the soft sofa, stretching your bare legs out. Over the music, you could barely hear the storm outside. You took another swig from your bottle, lolling your head back with your eyes closed, enjoying the sounds of Mack and Addy giggling and the weightless feeling in your limbs. You huffed a laugh as the image of 10k's dumb-struck face drifted across your mind, cheeks ruddy and plush lip lax, and you slid your legs against one another in glee.

\------

Addy and you abandoned your bottles a little later on, liquor still in them, but your mission had already been sorta-achieved, so they weren't needed. "I forgot alcohol made me hungry," she moaned from the other end of the sofa, and you giggled at her tone, but it turned into a groan as your stomach made a demonic noise. Your head still felt a little hazy, but more heavy than feather-light. The two of you needed food. Your legs slid against Addy's as you untangled yourself so you could stand. 

"I'll get you something," you said.

"You're cute," she cooed after you, words slightly slurred. The rest of the downstairs was quiet, the boys having gone to bed when the bottle was finished. The only light were the dim strip lights under the cupboards that lit the counter. You checked the fridge first, but you blamed the alcohol. _Why would there be stuff in the fridge? Dumbass_. You were halfway through sifting through the cupboards- a box of Saltines and a jar of olives on the counter in front of you- when you heard the soft squeak of leather boots behind you and the faint clinking of the chain he kept down his pants. An evil smile crept across your face as you stretched up for the top shelf of the cupboard with a strained groan. You could feel the hem of your shirt creep up the skin of your behind, knowing it was on full display. 

"Do you need some help?" 10k gritted out behind you, voice strained, and you pretended that you didn't know he was there.

"10k!" you gasped, feigning surprise as you dropped back to the floor. "You scared me."

He shrugged, looking anywhere but at you. "Sorry," he mumbled.

You pointed to the top shelf over your shoulder. "I can't reach the wafers on the top shelf for Addy," you said, and 10k looked in the direction of the living room.

"Addy's asleep," he said, "I think the dancing tired her out."

"Oh," you said, mashing your lips together. "Let's not worry about the wafers then." Your heart sped up as 10k walked slowly towards you, and you raised an eyebrow when he caged you in against the counter. His eyes scrutinised your face, scarred eyebrow creased. "10k...?". You were as close as you were in the factory cupboard, and you swallowed hard. 

"What are you doing?" he asked, and you shrugged.

"I don't know what you m-" you began, but he cut you off.

"You've been acting strange."

You raised your eyebrows at him, mock offence on your face. "I've been acting strange?" You parroted. "What about you, 10k? This is the first time you've looked at me- talked to me, too- properly in over a week. What's that about, hm?" You crossed your arms and looked at him expectantly in the eye. There was a pause.

"I asked you first," he said childishly, and you rolled your eyes. 

"You don't have a right to ask," you replied, indignantly. "You went from being my best friend and..." you trailed off, not knowing what to call him. _Love interest? Crush? Ugh, whatever._ "...to completely ignoring me with no explanation whatsoever. Do you know how crap you've made me feel this last week? If I was acting strange then I had a reason to." At least 10k had the decency to look ashamed, eyes casting downward. "No, look at me, 10k." His eyes snapped back up to yours on command. "What went wrong?" you asked quietly. 

"What happened between us," he said, voice a little rough.

"Do you mean the cupboard?"

10k nodded. "I didn't know what to do."

"You seemed to know what you were doing in there," you answered, shrugging, and his cheeks turned pink.

"I mean I didn't know how to answer it. How would I bring it up? What would I say?" He leaned back, releasing you, crossing his arms. "'I'm sorry I took advantage of you when you were scared? That I forced myself on you when we were trapped?'" You stared at him, mouth open in shock. _That's what he thought? He wasn't avoiding you because he was embarrassed, but because he was ashamed?_ "It shouldn't have happened like that." 10k was staring at the floor.

"What shouldn't have happened like that?" you asked, quietly.

"Our first kiss," 10k blurted out, raising his head but looking anywhere but at you, tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip. You opened your mouth to speak, but you couldn't seem to make any sound.

"10k," you finally choked out, voice breaking. "10k, look at me." The shooter shook his head slightly. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. "I made the first move, remember? I kissed you first. You didn't take advantage of me." You tried to keep your voice gentle, and it didn't take much effort. Your heart was beating so fast you were scared it was going to break through your ribs. 

"But I took it further," 10k argued.

"But I didn't fight it!" You countered, and 10k sighed heavily. "I wanted to kiss you, 10k. I wanted you to kiss me back. I thought we were going to die, and I didn't want to go without you knowing how I felt."

"Neither did I," he said, finally looking at you, eyes glittering in the low light. Your heart skipped a beat. _Well shit, Casanova._

"Tell me, then," you said, standing up straighter and a fraction closer to his tall frame. "Show me how you feel." You tilted your head up so you could look him in the eye. His tongue darted out again as he swallowed heavily, a rough hand coming up to cup your cheek. You minutely leaned into it, enjoying the warmth. 10k slowly leant down, shyly pressing his lips to yours. They were warm and soft, the heat spreading throughout your body in a tingling wave. It was chaste compared to your cupboard kiss, and your hands twisted slightly into his t-shirt fabric as his tongue swiped across the seam of your lips. You gave 10k entry immediately, revelling in the soft teasing of his tongue. The happy sigh that escaped you made 10k smile briefly against your lips before kissing you again. 

It was deeper, hotter, than before, both of his hands tangling in your hair as he tilted your head, and your hands curled tighter into his t-shirt, pulling him close, even closer, so he had you backed against the kitchen counter again. A nip to his bottom lip made him growl low in his throat, and the noise made goosebumps spring up across your body. You began to tremble as a hand slid down your side, curling around your hip to pull you flush against him, breath hitching in pleasure as 10k's fingers dug into the soft skin of your side. There was no doubt he was enjoying your new first kiss, groaning as you wiggled against him. You were pulled even closer to his body, completely pliant against him. You giggled as his kisses traveled from your lips to your jaw to your neck, one hand coming up to cup the back of his head as you lolled your head back, baring your neck to him like an omega would to an alpha. A scrape of his teeth along your jugular had you purring in pleasure. 10k's hands dipped further, brushing your thighs, and you let out a playful squeal as he lifted you with ease onto the counter, the marble cold under your bare skin, and your hands shot to his shoulders for support. With a sideways grin that always had you feeling hot he tugged you closer to the edge, so only half your bum was actually on it. You immediately wrapped your legs around his skinny waist, flashing a grin.

"I like this side of 10k," you purred, and the shooter smirked, his hands trailing up and down your thighs, pushing your shirt hem up and up, and you shifted in your spot, unsure whether you were trying to get away from or push closer to the teasing. You curled your fingers into the short soft hairs at his neck and pulled him in for a teasing kiss, pulling away with an innocent smile as he tried to deepen it.

"Stop driving me crazy," he growled, fingers digging into your thighs.

"Not if it makes you do this," you answered, giggling, and you let 10k capture your lips again.

"Just..." he breathed out, pulling back from the kiss slightly.

"Yeah?" you asked, kissing him briefly again. He pulled back again, your hands still in his hair, and you bit your bottom lip as he looked you over with half-lidded eyes. Your weakness.

"Feel free to drive me crazy another time, ok?" 10k asked, looking over you with half-lidded your eyes. Your weakness. He groaned at the friction as you wiggled in your spot, heat pooling below your hips.

"WIth pleasure," you purred, and 10k dove in for another heated, deep kiss.


End file.
